


带枪出巡

by howoocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoocrush/pseuds/howoocrush
Summary: “李sir，我有个恋爱想和你谈谈。”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	带枪出巡

“李sir，我有个恋爱想和你谈谈。”

01/

崔胜澈一大早接到人员调令派遣书的时候有点头疼。按理来说，能有像权顺荣这种从中央警察大学以全科优异的成绩毕业，反侦察能力一流的人才来到局里，是一件值得高兴的事情才对。崔胜澈十指交叉抵在下巴上，快把面前那张人员履历表盯出一个窟窿。

他认命地叹口气，抬眼看了看面前站着的人：“知勋啊，真的对不起了。这是上级的意思，我也没有办法。”

“哥。”这是李知勋第一次没有叫崔胜澈'崔督查'，他板着脸，眉眼间都是锋利的刀光剑影，明显对这个突然空降的人名充满了敌意，“真的要让一个不知根知底的人来当总警长吗？”

“这个…”崔胜澈抿了抿唇。他当然知道李知勋是什么心思，像李知勋这种好胜心极强的人，如果不是上级命令，那这次荣升总警长职务的人就顺理成章是他了。

“我知道了。”李知勋率先开口打断。他没有让别人难堪的习惯，既然是上级命令，那这个叫权顺荣的空降兵要成为局里的新总警就是板上钉钉的事实，再为难崔胜澈也是无意义的。

“人今天下午就过来，好好招待一下。”

崔胜澈就着李知勋给的台阶接下去，李知勋也不再反驳，他收敛了严肃神色，微微欠身致意，带上门走了出去。

其实李知勋并不差，崔胜澈曾答应过他，只要这次江南区那边的抢劫案结案，就让他当总警。局里上上下下的人都知道，李知勋是大学毕业后自学刑侦专业课，花了整整一年考上的公务员。虽然没有什么光鲜亮丽的学历背景，但也算是半个有天赋的人，公务员考试原本就是万里挑一，如果必须要找个定义，那可以说李知勋就是一个“努力的天才”。

组织纪律严明，职业道德良好，既熟悉专业知识也具备专业技能，在任的两年里跟着前任总警四处跑现场，破获不少案子，退一万步来讲，没有功劳也有苦劳。制服时时刻刻都是崭新的，皮带工工整整扎在腰上，那时候还是别着一条杠的高级警员，马丁靴擦得锃亮蹬在脚上，俨然高原清冷山巅结出的一朵千年雪。中规中矩的礼数到哪都不落下，崔胜澈说了好几次不用每次见了他都敬礼，他也全然不放在心上。

没有行礼就出了办公室，这还是头一遭，李知勋失了礼数。

看来这孩子是真的在意得很呢，崔胜澈想，有的头疼了。

下午崔胜澈把人带进来的时候，李知勋正带着队里的警员在开会。

一时间所有的目光都朝来人的方向聚焦过去，有好奇的也有诧异的，更多的是看热闹，毕竟李知勋今儿臭了一上午的脸在场的人都有目共睹。这怎么着也能算得上是谋权篡位了吧，司马昭之心路人皆知，李知勋可是前任总警点名举荐上来的，日日夜夜在局里熬着翻看案宗，比所有人加起来的努力还多，为的就是有朝一日配得上总警长这个职位。

“介绍一下，这位是权顺荣，权总警长，以后也就是大家的领队了。”崔胜澈清清嗓子，把人推搡到会议桌前方正中央的位置。

这样看上去，权顺荣本人倒是和他的名字合衬得紧，乖顺，欣欣向荣的。眼尾尖尖地倒吊着，细细长长的柳叶一样，蕴了三分京畿道北部夏季潮湿的东南风。眉峰是毛茸茸的尖利，像泼墨的山形，稠密密的浅灰色，翘起来就是最讨喜的小尾巴，收敛了愉悦的表情就化为讨伐天地的乱世刀剑。站在众目睽睽审视视线的正中心也丝毫不露怯，面颊两团软肉攒簇在一起，像极了囊袋里塞满吃食的仓鼠。

“大家好，我叫权顺荣，以后请多关照。”权顺荣挺直了腰背，行了个标准的军礼。

窸窸窣窣的窃窃私语跟着响了起来，会议室里的所有人都在交头接耳，有几个年纪小的后辈，你看看我我看看你，谁也不敢做反应。围坐在会议桌四周的老警员则侧着眼往李知勋所在方位瞟，想做出一个合理的回应。只是李知勋坐在转椅里一声不吭地背对着在场所有人，谁也不知道他什么表情。

在局里，李知勋这点威严还是有的，前任总警退休的时候队里所有警员都由李知勋一手带着。现在一个毛头小子空降踢馆，看起来也就跟李知勋差不多年龄，还一副自信满满的样子，摆明了不把李知勋放在眼里。此情此景看起来风平浪静，实则暗流汹涌，一个个心里跟明镜似的，李知勋不发话，他们谁先开口谁，谁就是公然挑衅李知勋的地位，那他们以后都别想有好日子过了。

“嘁。”

一声嗤笑让在场所有人安静了下来，连崔胜澈都忍不住收了声。

转椅缓缓地转了过来，李知勋在其中端端坐着，指骨抵住太阳穴，手臂弯折安稳地搭在扶手上，看起来倒是一副游刃有余的架势，若不是身边的崔胜澈肩章上还别着银光灿灿的两粒花，还真以为面前椅子里这一团划着三条杠的小孩儿是当家的了。

权顺荣眯着眼睛打量，这人皮相看起来稚嫩了些，白炽灯映衬出脸上嫩白的肌肤，整个人像罩了一层清清白白的月光。签字笔在另一只手里变着花样旋转，目光一刻也没从自己身上移开，似有电光，料峭地猛闪。

有趣。权顺荣翘着唇角不可见地笑了一下。

“那个…”崔胜澈硬着头皮开口，“那位是李知勋，李警长，也是副队。认识一下吧，以后就一起工作了。”

听罢权顺荣大方地走了过去，在李知勋面前站定，还是带着那张自信满满的笑脸，他缓缓伸出掌心大大方方打了招呼。

“请多指教，李…警长。”

再三犹豫，权顺荣还是省去了“副队”的称呼。目光又齐刷刷地聚集过来，这场好戏还差李知勋给个结尾。在所有人都屏气沉默的时间里，李知勋从转椅里慢悠悠站起，轻轻一侧留给权顺荣一个欲拒还迎的身形。权顺荣这才观察仔细，刚刚齐他肩膀的身高而已，说是小孩儿也不为过，脸上亮晶晶的水润，确实生得清俏。

“彼此彼此，权总警。”一字一顿都是咬牙切齿，恨不得把权顺荣这一身骨头嚼碎了似的。

他有一对虎牙，不太明显，说话时会露出来一点。

有趣，权顺荣的笑意更深。

着实有趣。

02/

第一天打过照面，第二天就算是正式入职了。一大早来到局里的时候，所有人桌上都莫名其妙多了份热气腾腾的早餐。

牛皮纸袋装着煎得黄澄澄的酥油饼，洒了薄薄一层黑芝麻，外面洇了一圈香酥酥的油渍，袋子旁边还配着一杯美式咖啡。虽说局里食堂的饭菜并不差，但奈何一局子里窝的都是一群大老爷们儿，一个个都懒得要命，早晨时间紧就都在食堂里凑合。这样精心准备好早餐摆在桌上的待遇还是头一次，尽管这中西餐食的混搭着实有些不伦不类。

“我有没有说过这种汤汤水水的东西不要往办公桌上放？那么多案宗弄上油污了谁负责？！”

李知勋气势汹汹从办公室出来的时候，外面所有人正捧着酥油饼啃得正香，一个个嘴上都沾了一圈脆生生油亮亮的酥油渣，被李知勋这一吼，吓得嘴里的东西都忘了继续嚼。

“副…副队。”

开口的是昨天会议室里站在最后面的实习生李灿，他是一个月前才进来实习的，也是这里年龄最小的。

“这些…都是权队长给买的。”

李灿越说越心虚，声音小得快要听不见，刚刚还在一个劲儿跟权顺荣道谢说劳烦权队长照顾，现在就得点头哈腰给李副队回话。太难了太难了，他太难了。尽管他才进来一个月，李知勋的脾气也算摸了个透彻，李知勋最讨厌不听他指挥的人。他到现在都还记得，当时就因为自己的结案报告没按李知勋的要求来写，被罚巡了好几夜的街。可怕，真真儿是一尊惹不起的大佛。

“啊，对。是我买的！”

李知勋这才看见被围在人群之中的权顺荣。不同于昨日休闲的便装，今日倒是规规整整换上了统一的制服，衬衣绷得一丝褶皱都没有，腰带皮靴都是新发的，圆花型银质肩章还泛着亮涔涔的光。那是总警长的标识，比三道杠的警长地位还要高一点儿。说到底受过正规军校训练的还是不一样，站在那里活脱脱就是一棵挺拔的小白杨。

李知勋心下只觉得不屑一顾，这人昨天还是一股子玩世不恭的少年气，今天倒多了分爽朗凛然的意味。

“跟孩子们没关系。”权顺荣说着，一把把李灿按回了座位里。

“哦？”李知勋挑眉，抱起手臂一步步走过来，“那就是说权警官愿意负责了？”

火药味登时弥漫在整个警局，气氛瞬间降到了冰点。后面一群人大气儿都不敢出一下，纷纷放下手中吃了一半的饼和咖啡，吞吞口水收敛了声音。神仙打架，小鬼遭殃。大佬们之间的掰头，说到底难做的还是他们这些默默无闻的NPC。

权顺荣也跃跃欲试地迎上那双眼睛，深邃的蜜褐色眼珠子，一动不动地审视着。他前倾了身子是为迎合李知勋的高度，脸上满盈盈的笑意，分不清是挑衅还是打趣。

“若是给李警官添了麻烦，那——我愿意负全责。”

那一刻李知勋只觉得全身上下每一个细胞都被眼前这个不知分寸的毛头小子冒犯了个遍。尽管权顺荣的官职比自己大了一级，但论资历，在场应该没有比他更资深的，如此算来这权顺荣恭恭敬敬喊他一声前辈都不为过。

他盯着权顺荣那枚精致的肩章是越盯越来气，一肚子邪火无处可去，手臂肌肉也充血膨胀，攥紧了拳头一个箭步上去作势就要落下来。结果刚把人领子薅起来，就对上后面十几双巴巴滴溜转看戏的眼睛。

一时间所有人中了蛊似的晕头转向，不知视线该放在哪里合适，都齐刷刷地转到无人的一侧，默默啃起了手里凉透的酥油饼，样子是在说，你们打，你们闹，我们什么都没看见。

李知勋心虚地轻咳一声，松了手，斜眼飞了一记眼刀过去：“你跟我出来。”

权顺荣倒是一点不在意，低头看了看自己皱巴巴的衣领，伸出两指一点点抹平，又冲着身后的人堆起笑脸：“你们吃，你们吃，别介意哈。”说完，一溜烟跑了。

李知勋走到楼梯的拐角处平台停了下来，把语气尽量放得友善：“权警官，您这是故意给我难堪吗？”昨天散会后一群小的围在一起议论，什么中央警大高材生来了，副队就是万年老二上不了台之类的，他是听得清清楚楚。

“此话怎讲？”权顺荣眨巴两下眼睛。眼睛不大，那股无辜劲儿倒是装得十足。

李知勋哑口无言。

这要怎么讲？你是不是故意来踢我馆子的？还是你愿意对我负全责这句话什么意思？又或者问为什么要给我桌子上放跟别人不一样的小笼包和热豆浆？

该死的。

“权警官，你要看不惯我，我们大可以当面解决，不必要让彼此这样下不来台。”李知勋煞有介事，强压了心中百般不悦，到嘴边的话还是带了刺儿。

“李警官这就错怪我了，我真没那个意思。”

权顺荣更委屈了，心里酸酸涩涩的，又忍不住挠挠下巴重新琢磨，看样子李知勋是真的很不喜欢小笼包配豆浆，要么明天换一个样式吧？那换什么呢，西式早餐？吐司配牛奶怎么样？

看着权顺荣一脸心不在焉，眼神也乱飘，李知勋彻底失去耐心。他太看不惯权顺荣目中无人的样子，他不太喜欢无法控制在自己掌心的东西，就比如眼下权顺荣这样的。

“明天下午局里举行的一千米竞跑，我们一较高下。”

软得不行，那就只能用硬实力说话。

权顺荣是有点看不懂了，李知勋这么小小一个人哪里来这么强的好胜心啊，明明长着一张玲珑的小脸，骨子里倒是刻着与生俱来的傲气，像破碎的水晶，剔透锋利的棱角会扎人。事情进展到现在已经由不得他拒绝，他接下去问：“赢了有什么奖励吗？”

“如果我赢了，那我们以后井水不犯河水。我带我的队员，你，就乖乖当好你的总警长。”李知勋毫不示弱地凑得更近，楼道里透进一点昏暗的日光，他的脸上有薄薄一层水粉色的影儿，权顺荣这才发觉这个看起来娇娇小小的人可能真被自己气到了。

“那要是我赢了呢？”

说实话李知勋没有想过这个结果。他的目的只是断绝一切和权顺荣有关的联系，最好能彻底架空权顺荣总警长的位置。

“我随你处置。”

“一言为定。”

03/

竞跑结果，权顺荣两分五十五，李知勋三分整。

权顺荣拿着冰镇可乐走过来时，李知勋正坐在跑道上喘粗气，说实话看见的时候心里挺暗爽的。权顺荣支着手臂挨在他旁边坐下来，指尖勾着汽水罐的易拉环用力一扯，噗呲一声清脆，白花花的碳酸泡沫就咕噜噜翻涌出来。沾了汽水的瓶罐黏黏腻腻的，李知勋有些嫌弃地推开，偏过脸不予瞧看。这人跑了一千米脸不红心不跳的，简直看着就来气。

“少献殷勤。想让我卸任还是辞职？你说吧。”

权顺荣悻悻地耸耸肩，又把可乐送到了自己嘴边。他咕咚咕咚猛灌几口，冰凉凉的液体才算压制住喉咙里淡淡的血腥味儿，他满足地砸吧砸吧嘴似在思考什么。

“我听你指挥。”他说。

以为李知勋没听清，权顺荣又详细重复了一遍：“在这里你算是前辈，比我有经验，我听你的。”

李知勋睁着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，生生是被惊得愣了半秒。他张了张嘴，却没一点声音，思来想去，也不知道该怎么开口接住这句话。这人真的一点杀伤力都没有。

“喝点儿吧？”权顺荣又攒起两团脸颊肉，笑着把身侧一罐未开封的可乐递过去。

这算是主动递了橄榄枝吧，不接受反而显得失了风度。李知勋不语，着手接了过去。易拉罐上结了密密实实一层水珠子，在白晃晃的阳光下折射出斑斓的光色。他喉结上下动了动，一小口冰镇可乐把滚烫的胃壁凉津津地洗刷一遍，凉爽极了。

那是第一眼，权顺荣觉得李知勋漂亮。跑热了一身的剔透薄汗，吸附在皮肤上细细密密的一层。五官在光晕里都是浅浅淡淡的颜色，能让人想起北方晶莹的飘雪，轮廓是温柔的曲线一道下去，连结着耳尖一层一层漾出来的渐变绯红。握着易拉罐的指骨是透润的粉白，用了劲儿就会凸显出来，像北冰洋里鲸鱼若隐若现的脊背。

那群小警员说的不错，李知勋喜欢喝可乐。这些带碳酸的东西权顺荣以前没怎么喝过，今天尝尝，着实被甜到了心上。

什么井水不犯河水，都见鬼去吧，我偏要搅浑你这趟不落凡尘的神仙水。

那之后李知勋算是对权顺荣有所改观，两人的关系也算到了难得的破冰期。

全局上上下下大概都知道了权总警长是个什么性子，跟谁都能聊出火花的自来熟，没几天就跟老老小小打成一片，私下里都说这位是个没架子的主儿，好相处得很。大忙小忙也是能帮就帮的老好人，绝不假公济私。

非要说得特别一点就是，这位权队长对人家李副队那是格外的上心，一天能往李副队办公室跑八百趟，每次都有不一样的理由，不是怕李副队饿着了，就是怕李副队渴着了。李副队怕热，就连自己办公室的风扇都给李副队搬过去；李副队爱喝可乐，他就天天买一罐放在李副队办公桌下面的抽屉里；一个月下来，光是从李副队办公室清理出来的空易拉罐就能装两大袋。

局里几个小的那天散会后就下了赌注，想看看这两位警官到底谁能当大头。现在看来，这李副队的手段也真是不简单，连位高一阶的权总警长都能收服得妥妥贴贴，真真儿是个狠角色。

只是几位押了权顺荣当头儿的警员颇有不满，抓住权顺荣从李知勋办公室出来的间隙，通通围上去盘问。

“欸，权队，您这怎么天天跟着李副队后边儿跑啊？”这话的潜台词就是：你官大，要治着李知勋才对。

“是啊是啊，我当时还打赌说您肯定能当头儿来着！”插话的是李灿，他押的最多，三十块钱，光是提起来就肉疼。

话里带话权顺荣听得出来，他又怎么会摸不透那群人的心思呢，无非就是受不了李知勋的严苛管教，想要一个像他这种看上去对什么都不上心又好说话的人，给他们一个相对宽松、约束较少的环境。

他才不要呢。

他巴不得一天二十四小时都能看到李知勋那副游刃有余，指点山河的样子。

李知勋有理想，有抱负，隐忍又坚定。崔胜澈私下把他叫过去谈话的时候就说过，李知勋的父母都是警察，在一次出任务的途中出车祸去世。李知勋当警察也是完全继承父母的遗志，如果没有他的出现，李知勋现在应该稳稳当当坐上总警长的位置了。

他要让李知勋发光发热，李知勋的路途还很长远，不像他这种违背本意与父母置气来到警局工作的叛逆少年。李知勋要步步高升，鲜衣怒马，一路望尽长安花。

权顺荣摸摸下巴满是歉意，用那张人畜无害的脸哄骗道：“能被李副队管着多幸福啊。”

“别身在福中不知福了，傻孩子们。”

然而李知勋彻底对权顺荣失去耐心是在一次出任务的过程中。大夜，局里接到报警，有歹徒在一家便利店里用刀挟持了女性店员。

李知勋和权顺荣两个人是最先赶到现场的，便利店大门紧闭，外面三三两两围了几个路人。歹徒脖子上的青筋绷得老粗，情绪非常激动，捏着嗓子吼叫让两人放下枪，选一个进去空手跟他谈判。权顺荣欲要起身的时候被李知勋按住了动作。当然，如果可以重新选择，那权顺荣一定不会再听话了。

李知勋只身前往，举起双手小心翼翼靠近歹徒尝试谈判的过程里，满脑子想得都是怎么先把人质解救下来。他在脑海里飞速布置着现场的地形，很可惜，便利店位置过于狭小，再加上正中间立着的三个满满当当的货架，可施展拳脚的空间所剩无几。可以过一个人的走道位置，显然就是一人生一人死的单选题。

然而时间不允许李知勋再做细致判断，与人质只剩几步远的距离，他第一反应就是去夺歹徒的凶器。李知勋用劲儿横飞起一脚，猛得踢开歹徒横在女生脖颈上的胳膊，歹徒吃痛松手一个趔趄后退几步。

就是现在！

李知勋顺势一把捞起女生的腰，迅速掉转方向把她推向了便利店大门。也就是在这半秒钟的间隙里，他选择用自己毫无防备的后背挡住了歹徒想要再次捕捉筹码的路径，也就是趁李知勋转身的空子里，歹徒眼疾手快地又把刀准准地架在了李知勋脖子上。

他不敢再轻举妄动，甚至能感受到锋刃上寒凌凌近在咫尺的刀光。

那一刻权顺荣几乎是疯了一样冲进去的，歹徒嘶叫着连连后退，有好几次，明晃晃的尖刀就不偏不倚擦着李知勋细瘦的颈侧过去。李知勋是不怕死的，在他选择了这份职业时就做好了随时牺牲就义的准备，死亡在他这里是迟早的问题。

然而有一瞬间他还是怕了，在对上权顺荣双眸烧红的时候，像望到了天明的尽头，余烬腾燃的红光。

“权顺荣，别过来。”

歹徒刺耳的嗓音扯得快要变形，一遍遍警告着后退权顺荣也充耳不闻。他踩着皮靴挪着小步谨慎靠过去，皮靴与地砖的碰撞沉重又富有节奏，一步一步都踩在紧绷的神经上，抽丝剥茧快要断裂。麻醉枪被直直横举在空中，他指尖一刻也没从扳机上离开，枪口远远对准的，就是歹徒的头。

“权顺荣，就是现在，腿部！射击！”李知勋也是全力吼出来的。

然而权顺荣却像屏蔽了外界所有声响，耳蜗失真只有自己急促的喘息，脑内一片嗡鸣的漩涡，扭曲、撕扯。他是看着李知勋受伤的，尽管只是擦破了皮，细白的嫩肉翻了出来，颈侧赫然盘亘一道血痕，没一会儿就浮肿起来，渗出一点鲜红，碾碎的玫瑰汁液在干净的领口开出大朵鲜艳。

不该这样的，他白净的小孩儿，留下这样一条丑陋的伤痕又怎么做心头清辉的月。

有凌厉的一道风划着耳际过去，电光火石一般飞驰。等李知勋再次回过神的时候，双眼只剩徒然的呆滞，竟也有一滴泪光自眼眶坠落，都分不清是惊悸还是苦涩。

再清醒过来歹徒就仰面栽倒在他脚边，伴随着匕首落地，当啷一声响亮。

权顺荣还是开了枪，射准了歹徒的头部。

04/

那次任务之后，李知勋被崔胜澈强行按在医院里里外外一通检查，最后诊断结果就是一点皮肉伤而已，崔胜澈还是放心不下，生生批了一周假让李知勋待在家里静养。那一周时间里李知勋都没有见过权顺荣露脸，倒是几个后辈买了花和水果来探望，一把鼻涕一把泪地流。权顺荣自知坏了规矩，那晚崔胜澈送李知勋去医院后，他就乖乖待在局里等着领罚。

崔胜澈回来，没好气地朝着权顺荣后脑勺来了一下，恨铁不成钢地骂了一句：“我说你好歹还是个高材生，麻醉枪使用规定都让你背到肚子里去了？”

麻醉枪使用有明确规定，不得射击人们面部，头部。只能射击四肢，达到限制行动目的即可。

“当时情况紧急啊…”

“什么情况紧急？少找借口！”崔胜澈往皮椅里一坐，声音又拔高了几个度。这家伙合着还不知道事情严重性，还敢顶嘴呢。

自知理亏，权顺荣不再反驳。他伤了人是真，不遵守规定开枪也是真，总不至于再去狡辩说是为了李知勋吧。

权顺荣领了罚，上缴麻醉枪，记过一次，两千字检查，两周禁闭，等到再见李知勋那天，都已经是枪伤事件过去三周后了。

他们不约而同来到了局里的射击练习馆，李知勋正带着保护装备练习远距离射击。权顺荣就坐在后面静静看着。说实话李知勋的身高并不适合当警察，射击的时候手臂都得比旁人多抬高几厘米，承受的作用力也要比旁人多几倍，肌肉疲劳感也要比一般人来得更快些。

和五发枪弹连响一样的坚毅决绝的背影，让权顺荣联想到初见李知勋那天。执拗冷漠的电花在他身上游走，眼里孕育着摧枯拉朽的风暴潮。罂粟，宇宙，男孩，好像都适合描述他。永远在日月与星辰之间奋力涌进的天才少年，千丝万缕的一束光，让他在原则与冲动之间无怨无悔选择了后者。

弹无虚发，八环到九环之间准确命中。李知勋卸下装备的时候，透着隔板的反光看到了身后坐着的权顺荣。他缓缓走过去，连正眼都没有给权顺荣留。

“做警察的，连一次射击都做不好吗？”

这话权顺荣听得心知肚明，讽刺的就是他一枪射在歹徒头上的事儿。他低着头长久沉默，直至李知勋头也不回地走了出去，鼻尖就只剩下一丝淡淡的药膏味儿。

人走后射击馆就整个安静下来。权顺荣失魂落魄地挪到射击窗口，在李知勋刚刚站过的位置站定。他带好护具，举起桌上小型的手枪，对准三十米开外的靶心，随意扣下扳机就是三枪震耳欲聋的连发。下唇被咬得发白，他努力克制内心的颤抖，是迫不及待需要一场酣畅淋漓的发泄。

待到靶子上方屏幕正正出现三个十环时，权顺荣木然地望向了李知勋离开的方向。

他嘟囔一句：“谁说我做不好的…”

声音微不可闻，像是一声叹息。明明我大学的时候，犯罪心理和动机学得最好来着。

这都是心里话了。再去解释说射击四肢不保险，那歹徒当时是铁了心奔着伤人去的话，好像也只是徒劳。

要说李知勋这副寡淡的姿态他早该习惯才对，两人自持刀伤人案后关系简直一夜回到解放前。可乐不喝了，巡逻不一起了，连变着花样的早餐都原封不动地退回到权顺荣的办公桌上。除了例行公事和简单的点头照应，再无其他交流。

他弄丢了他的玫瑰夜莺男孩儿，权顺荣想。

05/

龙山区发生杀人连环杀人案那几天，都是李知勋值夜。

白天时候大家被一通匿名IP的无声电话扰得人心惶惶，之后几天里也有一部分参案警员陆陆续续收到了大字报剪切拼接而成的匿名威胁信。内容大同小异，大致就是以家人安危相要挟，威胁警局所有人放弃对凶手的追捕，不按要求来做的话，将会有更多无辜市民死于非命，局里这下算是彻底乱了套。

李知勋一直是一个人住，权顺荣思来想去还是放心不下，怕面对面尴尬，干脆硬着头皮在警局楼下等，等着等着就等到了后半夜。李知勋下楼看到权顺荣的时候先是一愣，然后头也不回地朝前走去。

路上行人寥寥无几，天色也是雾蒙蒙的昏黑。他们就一前一后地走，路灯在黑夜的皮肤上烧出一个金色的窟窿，窟窿罩在他们的头顶，影子也被映得老长。大概离家两步远的时候，李知勋实在受不了，猛地停下步子转身，差点跟后面的人撞了个满怀。

“跟够了没有？”

权顺荣心虚地低头盯着皮靴上的一层灰看：“看你到家我就走…”

其实权顺荣过分的热情和黏人他是知道的，曾经他也默许了权顺荣热络的性子，说到底他们两个之间明明没有发生什么大事，如今百般纠缠却是说不上来的奇怪。

李知勋斜睨权顺荣一眼：“你泛滥的关心还是留给其他队员吧。”

“你也是我队员，我关心你不应该吗？”

权顺荣果然还是幼稚的孩子气。

“拜托，收到威胁信的又不是我。”李知勋揉了揉酸痛的太阳穴，“再说我就一个人，凶手能威胁谁啊？”

李知勋站在路灯下面，头发被映出一圈毛绒绒的暖黄色，连续的熬夜办案让他看起来格外脆弱，制服也拉拢不起的萎靡精神。眸色还是永远清澈的琥珀，稍看久了就深陷一个小小宇宙。

他鲜少有笑，明明就有盛了月牙尖儿的眼睛和酿了蜜酒的虎牙梨涡，却偏爱把自己笼在一团乌云里，蓬蓬勃勃满身暴雨，落得透心凉也不让任何人靠近为他撑一把伞。

大概就是如此，才放心不下吧，权顺荣想。李知勋又怎么会知道呢，李知勋不知道。

“一个人怎么了？”权顺荣理直气壮地回声，“就是因为你一个人我才不放心，万一凶手直接对你下手怎么办？”

“大哥，我是警察。”李知勋彻底无奈，“我巴不得他现在跳到我面前自投罗网好吗，还是你觉得我有在怕？”

“可我怕！”

“我怕行了吧！”

真实想法就这么一股脑吼了出来，吼得他们一同冷静下来，半晌谁也没说话。权顺荣赌气地背过身子不去看李知勋表情，破罐子破摔吧，不就丢人的事儿吗，是男人有什么敢做不敢说的。

李知勋足足怔楞片刻，脑海里反复理解眼前的状况，所以现在他是被凶了吗？他没忍住，忍俊不禁一声轻笑，已经数不清第几次了，为权顺荣这个家伙控制不住情绪。

权顺荣再转过身的时候就看见李知勋在笑，像冰河消融的一瞬，格陵兰岛冷空气带着洋流的暖，旷野山风也抓不住的片刻悸动，横亘在他们之间的裂谷也要愈合。是说不清道不明的笑意，原来人在喜爱的时候，连那一秒微翘的唇角都渴望珍藏。

夜风止息，月华在树梢清晰流动，斑驳树影在李知勋脸颊边缠绵摇曳，感情也模糊成一团。脖颈光色分明，虽然平整的领口挡去了大半也依稀可见横横斜斜的一道浅色印子，大概一指长的距离，一直延展到领口下面。李知勋很干净，素简的漂亮，这道痕给他平添了一点遗憾。

权顺荣是下意识伸手过去的，微凉的手心合成圆润的弧度，触到李知勋温热的脖颈，摩挲两下；动作极轻，他不敢让小玫瑰再折损花枝了。

“疼吗？”他问。

李知勋出奇地平静，尽管那只手挨上他时还是不可见地闪躲了一下：“与你无关。”

可是留疤了，权顺荣在心里接了这么一句，按李知勋死要面子的性格，自然是听不得这种话的。权顺荣悻悻收了手，插进口袋里。

天上的星是暗淡的乳白色，好像也在静等着聆听下面的对话。

“你知不知道记过一次，以后到了中央再想升职就难了。”兜兜转转又回到了他们之间的问题。

权顺荣不答，只是点点头，像做错事乖巧站着被训话的孩子。

“你为什么要当警察？”

李知勋的问题转折得突然，让权顺荣有些手足无措，口袋里的手都不由得攥紧几分。为什么要当警察？他在心里又问了自己一遍，很遗憾，空空如也，这个问题他没想过。

“我当警察是为了保护人，而不是让更多人受伤。”

李知勋自己给了回答。显然，他还是在责备权顺荣那天的冲动。大概是这次权顺荣长久的沉默更让李知勋认定自己的判断，这人也就脸好看点，绣花枕头一包草，中看不中用罢了。

可他们还是要努力在这个岗位上生存下去。

踌躇满志。以美德，或过错。

06/

若不是之后凶手再次现身，可能李知勋对权顺荣的认知就永远止步于此。第四次作案近在眼前，每一秒都是受害者生命的倒计时。

权顺荣在紧急召开的案情分析会议上，通过前三次的作案时间、地点、手法等线索，分析出了凶手第四次可能出现的场所——市内一处废弃病院。凶手心思缜密，诡计多端，可追查的线索微乎极微。所有人都抱了将信将疑的态度，把最后一点希望寄托在权顺荣身上。如果不是熟练的反侦察技能，大概除了凶手，没有人会再想到选择这样一个灯下黑的地方进行再次犯案。

权顺荣和李知勋驱车赶往现场时，为了不打草惊蛇，分别只带了几个队员行动。他们掐着点潜进大楼，打算来一个瓮中捉鳖。废弃病院内部结构复杂，两队一进去就分散了人马，逐层寻找。

李知勋是最先与凶手打上照面的，在布满灰尘的停尸间。残破的停尸床上正安稳地躺着一位少女，看上去也就二十岁左右的年纪，安静的仿佛只是睡着了一样。

被权顺荣那家伙分析对了，凶手的确是懂一些医学知识的。李知勋闯进来的时候，凶手正拿着一把精巧的手术刀在女孩儿的皮肤上方比划，这场面不由得让李知勋想到了曾经那把离他脖颈只有几毫米距离的匕首。他的喉结上下耸动了一下，脊背上结结实实爬满了冷汗，指尖也变得苍白僵硬快要触不到扳机的存在。

李知勋强行镇定下来，用余光飞速地将整个停尸间的布局打量一遍，四周都是封闭状态，荒废太久霉湿气浓郁。墙皮打着花儿翻卷，岁月年久露出脏兮兮的土砖，上面还结着厚厚一层绿菌。放置在床位前方的是一台老旧的监测仪，运作起来嗡嗡直响，更像一堆报废铁皮。上面的指数显示，女孩儿还有心跳，尽管只是微弱的波动。

又被权顺荣说对了一点，凶手不像是“杀害”，更像是“治疗”，这大概与凶手的职业有关，并非人医，而是兽医。

人命在他眼里恐怕和地上跑的动物没什么两样，卑贱如蝼蚁，微渺如蜉蝣。他怕生命消逝的同时又在享受生命消亡的快感，用手术刀杀人，用监测仪检测，这不过是凶手行使杀戮时的自我仪式感罢了。他的最终目的是要看着生命破损，血液流干，体温散尽，直到监测仪上波澜起伏的心跳曲线化为一道平庸的直线。

证据足够多了，李知勋想；原以为抓住凶手就是近在眼前的事情，却不成想凶手比李知勋还要更显冷静些。

李知勋握住枪的手又不自觉地收紧，他不知自己的恐惧来自何处，有一万双指甲锋利的手顺着他的脊梁骨一节一节抠抓。那是一股发自肺腑的不安感，在凶手从身后掏出一把长筒状东西的那一刻逐渐明了——那种冷静不是来自杀戮的快感，而是来自将死亡视为身外之物的通透——凶手随身携带了自制枪支。

那么结果不用猜测，不是同归于尽就是你死我活。

钝痛比自我保护意识来得更快，有铁质尖锐刺破骨髓，膝盖宛若千斤重，视线一下子像被上世纪黑白电视机的噪点蒙盖，看到的都是斑斑驳驳的流光溢彩。汩汩热流顺着小腿一路淌进靴子里，踩在脚下黏糊糊的，像踩着一滩烂泥。现场负伤，这大概是头一次。李知勋竟然有点想笑，记得他父亲说这叫勋章来着。

骗人。明明就疼得要命。

这可怎么办，凶手又要逍遥法外了吗，可他四肢都是麻木的疼，连着五脏六腑一起共振，连抬起枪瞄准的力气都快从腿上的破口泄光了。

“想要看鲜活的生命从你眼前消失吗？”凶手这么问他，末日死亡般的宣告。

又让权顺荣说对了，凶手这是用人命在与警方博弈。

“混蛋！人渣！”

李知勋连骂人的声音都是断断续续的。他更多的气愤是给自己，给自己的无能，连生命近在咫尺都无法挽救的无能。混蛋权顺荣，你他妈这么厉害能不能不要关键时刻掉链子啊！

意识里都是朦胧的暗黑色，身体轻飘飘的像一叶浮舟，晕晕沉沉的垂坠感铺天盖地袭来。然后紧接着腰间就多了一道环抱的力量，像落在候鸟软蓬蓬的腹羽上，漂泊的种子有了生根的土壤。李知勋只感觉自己结结实实地落入一个宽厚的胸膛，安全感密密实实把他包裹，有人从后面接住了他。

是权顺荣的声音，不容置疑的磁性声线，与那时候闯进便利店时一样舔了刀尖血的凌厉目光。

“既然如此，允许你跟世界说声再见。”

还是熟悉的姿态，眉目间都是燃烧的血色，空气中仿佛释透了杀伐介质。决绝的枪口缓缓上扬，一声沉顿的响，鼻尖闻到的就只剩残留的火药青烟，模糊的视线里隐隐约约还有一具心脏处血淋淋开了洞的尸体。

李知勋扯出一个惨白的苦笑，牵动了大腿又疼得忍不住倒吸冷气，看起来有点破相。

“这次瞄得还挺准。”

很难得，他想夸夸权顺荣。

还别说，有时候意气率性也能浪漫成极不真实的样子，或许除了权顺荣，不会有人再这样了。在不可违逆的力量面前，四处碰壁只为护你一个周全。从不需要你冲锋陷阵为我卖命，只需在我孤立无援时借我半边肩膀。我可以安心的倒下，因为你永远会从后面牢牢接住我。

可以安心睡一觉了吧，李知勋想。

还记得权顺荣那时候满头都是汗珠子，呼吸也是支离破碎。那一枪打破了黎明破晓，满面的愁云惨淡在握住李知勋纤细的手掌瞬间还是化成连绵细雨，权顺荣给予的从来都是悄无声息的温柔。李知勋觉得自己一定是被疼痛折磨得失了心智，否则怎么会突然之间冒出来这么多不着边际的幼稚想法。

权顺荣哪是什么绣花枕头啊，分明就是有盔甲有利剑，还能以软肋拥抱他的避风塘。

只见权顺荣焦急地用臂弯托住李知勋全部重量，另一只手也慌慌张张地去按压出血的伤口，他手抖得厉害，好几次弄疼了李知勋。他没有这么怕过，训练时在泥地里摸爬滚打到皮开肉绽时没怕过，实弹演练被子弹穿过肩胛骨时没怕过，可他知道有多疼，他怕李知勋疼。

单薄到一只手就能环抱的人，哪里受得住这种疼。

李知勋强撑着最后一点清晰的意识，抬头看了看权顺荣。这好像是他第一次这么认真观察他，少年和男人的气息浑然一体，身上有像阳光一样的味道，骨骼也是络络自分，望过来的眼神是一涌清波，一峰白沫，到最后是一声抽噎，权顺荣狠了劲儿吸吸鼻子。

“你胡说，我每次瞄得都挺准的。”

07/

权顺荣跟上级立了“军令状”，不把犯人缉拿归案，自愿引咎辞职。

如今犯人是死是活还重要吗，不重要了。李知勋受伤的那一刻，其他一切都不重要了，什么原则什么规定，也都见鬼去吧。

李知勋没想着自己还能醒来，一睁眼就看到趴在床位边昏睡的权顺荣时多少有些惊讶。更惊讶的是，他醒来的时候就看着他们两个紧紧握在一起的手，亲昵的仿佛什么历过生死的爱人。他甚至能感受到权顺荣软绵绵掌心上面几粒粗糙的老茧，经常用枪的人都会有，权顺荣的还要更厚实一点。

恍惚中李知勋才意识到这一切不是梦，他猛地把手抽离，权顺荣也跟着惊醒，眼角还带着一圈烂红，脸也肿得像个面包。不难看出来，权顺荣大概是哭过了。

权顺荣打了个哈欠，没事儿人一样：“你醒啦？”

李知勋揉揉晕晕胀胀的脑袋，眼神飘到权顺荣脸上，又触电般地挪向窗外掩饰。

“我睡多久了？”他问。

“三天。”权顺荣说着，倒了杯水递给他，“失血过多。”

“噢…”李知勋抿了一小口水，嗓子里剐着疼的感觉才好受一点，“女生…救下来了吗？”

“嗯。”权顺荣接过杯子，“就是受了点惊吓，没什么大碍。”

“那就好。”

病房内再次静下来。

太尴尬了，接下来该说点什么？要不是现在他的腿裹得木乃伊似的，他绝对以最快的速度消失在权顺荣面前。  
小瞧了人家还不够，还被人家救了一命，他这副队的脸是真不知道该往哪儿搁。

“那个…”

权顺荣低着头，坐在一边，两只手不停搅着衣服布料。大概是请了假专门来守着自己的，第一天来局里时穿过的那身便服，卫衣长裤帆布鞋，又是完全跳脱的少年形象，与那天盯准猎物扣动猎枪的猎人截然不同。

“持刀伤人案那次是我不对，是我不该冲动，不该不计后果开枪，不该不按规矩行事。”

李知勋想反驳，然而欲言又止实在不知道怎么开口，之前的态度是真的伤到这笨蛋了吧。说起来李知勋自己都鲜少对自己情绪失控过，自从权顺荣出现，好像所有不痛快都与他有关。失态为他，生气为他，甚至连不明所以的眼泪都为他。明明打心底没有再责备过他，说出来的话却生生变了味道。

其实他想说的一直都是简单的一句权顺荣，别拿你的前途为我冒险，不值得。

“你不是问我为什么要当警察吗？”

李知勋不答，由着权顺荣自说自话。

“之前不回答你是因为真的没想过，但是现在我知道答案了。”

“为了保护我爱的人。”

“比如你。”

我拿起枪就无法拥抱你，我放下枪就无法保护你。世间安得双全法，我只要你一生平安。

权顺荣交上去的开枪经过判定书出了结果，经鉴定为正当防卫。

那天权顺荣兴高采烈买了水果篮去李知勋家里探望。李知勋特批在家静养一个月，这一个月都是权顺荣照应过来的，此时也算好得差不多，除了不能长时间走动外，还要按时做康复运动。

权顺荣一进门，把人拦腰抱起，嚷嚷着就往卧室走。

“都说了不让你乱走动，你怎么不听话呢！”

“大哥…不运动我怎么康复啊！”李知勋不情不愿地环着权顺荣脖子。

“啊，运动是吗？”权顺荣狡黠地笑，嘴角都快咧到耳朵根。

“？？？你想干什么？”

李知勋整个人陷到软绵绵的床铺里时，蓦然瞪圆了眼睛。

“当然是陪你运动啊！”

“有话好好说，运动就运动，你解皮带干嘛？？”

“呀，住手权顺荣！你脱我衣服干嘛！！”

权顺荣笑意更深，俯身爬到李知勋耳边，轻轻说了句：“干你呀——宝贝。”

“？？？”

“不是…等等…诶？？！”

事情怎么变成了这个样子。

“操！！混蛋！权顺荣！不准用皮带捆住我！！”

“啊啊啊——”

“混蛋，昨天你都在上面了，今天该我上你一次了吧！！”

“操！！你轻点啊！！喂——嗯唔唔——”

08/

尽管鉴定为正当防卫，但权顺荣在未受犯人袭击的情况下开枪，仍属于破坏规定，后来还是被收缴枪支一个月以示惩戒。李知勋刚进门，一眼就看到权顺荣腰间空荡荡的枪夹。

“枪没了？”他问。

权顺荣不以为然地笑笑，凑上前讨好似地吻了吻李知勋的额头，从眼睛到鼻尖，一路下去找到那双软糯糯湿润的唇瓣，轻轻舔舐两下就依依不舍地松开了，睫毛翕动似是想到了什么。他唇齿轻启，嗓音压得低沉，被满满的情欲浸过也是极具魅惑。

“宝贝，我带着枪呐，子弹已经上膛了，今晚通通在你体内释放啊～”

-END.


End file.
